Particular embodiments generally relate to image display.
In liquid crystal display (LCD) image displays, such as a digital photo frame or television, digital images may be sequentially displayed. Images may be randomly selected from the entire picture set available. For example, if there are ten pictures to choose from, a random selection from those ten pictures is performed for each image that is displayed. That is, the odds are 1 in 10 for any picture of the ten to be selected for display each time a picture is displayed. A main drawback of this method is that any one picture could be possibly selected several times before another picture has been displayed even once.